Confesiones
by Imurihsoy
Summary: Cosas que pasaron, momentos sin testigos, señales discretas, susurros al olvido. A pesar de las traiciones y los egos, entre ellos siempre hubo algo mas. Una certeza, un conocer. Ada narra ciertas anécdotas con él y en su momento, quizás sea el turno del rubio. Qué tal si Wesker no ha muerto, quien seria la primera persona en saberlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** **Estos personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM.**

 _Espero esta historia sea de su agrado._

* * *

El mal no descansa dicen algunos y de algún modo siempre lo creí. En algún momento de mi infancia alguien me dijo que ahí donde nosotros nos vamos a la cama, las fuerzas de aquellos con ánimos para lastimar seguían operando, planeando, luchando, insistiendo. Por eso casi siempre tenían la victoria asegurada y ya luego con el paso de los años la experiencia dejó en manifiesto la veracidad de aquella afirmación, obligándome a elegir el camino oscuro en el cual con la perseverancia necesaria, alcanzaría mis fines.

Nadie sabe hoy lo que yo supe entonces cuando en la hora del descanso de ese lado del mundo, él irrumpió en mi habitación. Vestido de negro, manchado de negro, una costra negra andante, sin sentido ni compresión de la fuerza que le había impulsado a alcanzar el piso de cuarto y colarse por la terraza de un modo más ruidoso del usual. Me despertó y yo le esperé en el umbral de la puerta, pude haber disparado pero mi curiosidad pudo más, supe luego que él contaba con eso y por esa misma razón se había arriesgado. Una parte de mi supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, la otra lo negó rotundamente acusándome de paranoica y mientras ella discutían en mi interior, yo le contemplé absorta en la gravedad de sus heridas, en la amorfidad de sus extremidades y en el brillo amenazante de sus orbes rojizos.

Me mantuve quieta, preparada para abatirlo, pero entonces el llamó a mi nombre roncamente, con un dejo de cansancio, con una súplica sutil y forzada como el propio sonido de su voz, noté el desconcierto en su propio rostro, como si no pudiera creer el estar ahí, ante mí. Un dios roto que yo podía intentar despedazar a balazos, aun considerando que ni el fuego ni un cohete lo habían logrado. Bajé mi arma convencida de que aquello era de lo más inverosímil pero luego la sostuve de vuelta preguntándome sino era justo por eso que él estaba ahí, buscando su muerte en manos de la mercenaria que tiene fama de no fallar.

Si era ese su deseo, nada me lo indicó, su cuerpo cedió ante el esfuerzo que debió suponerle brincar los 4 pisos y pronto estuvo de rodillas respirando con dificultad, un gruñido brotó de su pecho y yo oí la indignación en él, la olí en su piel quemada, la vi en sus heridas, en los cartílagos expuestos, en los músculos chamuscados, en la sangre reseca, en la viscosidad, la carne viva irradiando calor. Sentí pena por ese monstruo y me sentí estúpida en la misma medida, pero pronto estuve junto a él ayudándole a ponerse de pie. Una labor titánica que pareció sencilla cuando él se dispuso a seguirme al interior del pequeño cuarto, apoyado sobre mis hombros, yo abrazándole la cintura sin tener real idea de si eso le dolía o no, finalmente llevándolo hasta el baño, a la luz demasiado brillante del tocador, donde fue consciente de su desnudez y de las manchas de su sangre en mi cuerpo, en la poco velada prenda que había escogido usar esa noche para dormir.

Lo dejé apoyado contra la pared mientras llenaba la tina, procuré llenarla de agua fresca en una temperatura que no llegara a ser fría pero que sin lugar a dudas bajara un poco los grados de su cuerpo, me di la vuelta para recorrerlo con la mirada, calibrando el nivel de daño que en realidad era incalculable, estudiando cada aspecto de su cuerpo para trazar una guía de acciones con el fin de ayudarle y supongo que por un momento perdí la noción del tiempo y de mis expresiones porque de pronto lo tuve devolviéndome una mirada dura que tras un instante pareció divertida, como si mi desconcierto le entretuviera y para deleite de su propia mofa interna, alargó una mano rozándome la mejilla con una especie de garra negruzca y aterradora con la que raspó mi mejilla sin conseguir de mí una queja. Mi piel se enrojeció y solo entonces el dejo de torcer esa especie de sonrisa. Se aproximó a mí con toda la firmeza que su dolor le permitía y paseó apretadamente sus manos por mi silueta. No quise, detenerle o no pude simplemente. Noté la desesperación, la locura en su recorrido, la furia en el mismo y por un momento pensé que podría lastimarme, pero detuvo sus manos en mi trasero cogiendo mis nalgas como si quisiera alzarme al tiempo en que apretaba su cadera contra la mía. Yo ahogué mis palabras y solo deslicé mis manos por su cuello mientras él se movía contra mi agitado y al cabo de un momento se detenía cansado, deshecho y desolado, tan desolado como lo estaba su entrepierna, otra costra sin sentido ni razón, ausente de propósito y peso. Yo lo había notado ya, aun hoy no sé si el también y aquel fue un impulso animal salido de la más pura desesperación fruto de un intento fallido por creerse con alguna clase de control así ese fuera la no tan simple capacidad de generarle placer a una mujer, o generarme placer a mí.

Admito hoy que entonces no me importó saberle quemado, saber que tenía a una llaga restregándose contra mí, porque "eso" era él y él siempre había sido una especie de bestia, de aberración y yo no era mejor, solo que seguía intacta y sin ninguna infección viral conocida.

Esa noche se fue entre silencios ecuánimes y gemidos de dolor, logré vendarlo completamente y meterlo en la cama. Pensé en amarrarlo pero tras consultarlo con una mirada, no parecía igualmente muy animado a moverse demás. Entendía que ese era el modo de recuperarse, aunque yo debía admitir que le sabía en parte más recuperado de lo que debía estar al salir de ese volcán. Días después él me explicó que sencillamente no podía morir, posiblemente la decapitación fuera el único modo y no estaba seguro de ello, pero de otra manera sus células y conexiones neuronales siempre estarían reactivándose constantemente hasta reanimarlo una y otra vez. Su tono fue estoico al decirlo, aceptaba ese destino inmortal como si realmente hubiese sido creado para ello, bien, al menos su ego no se había quemado, pero yo sentí una pena honda al saberle incapaz de librarse de esa miseria, eso mientras mi raciocinio lamentaba que la inmortalidad no se le hubiese brindado a un genio mejor.

El tiempo pasó con una lentitud pasmosa, los días se fundían uno tras otro entre cuidados vagos y atenciones casuales. Él no exigía nada de mí y solo lo aceptaba todo con una gratitud muda. Veía la gratitud en cada porción de comida que preparaba para ambos, en la medida de lo comestible para él, en los momentos compartidos en el mismo silencio. Yo, quien siempre defendí a capa y espada mi soledad, me hice de compañero a un espectro que me mirada desde las sombras de mi cama ir y venir, redactar informes en mi laptop y arreglarme citas y misiones así como hundirme en la web gubernamental buscando secretos y valorizando datos por todo el mundo. Sus ojos parecían reacios a acostumbrarse a la luz por lo que yo mantenía la habitación a oscuras y en esa misma penumbra, mi cuerpo se adecuaba al suyo entre las sabanas, con suavidad.

No le busqué yo en primer lugar, él, luego de ese intento fallido en el baño parecía distante, ausente o concentrado. No quise perturbarle, tampoco tenía tiempo para hacerlo, lo acepte lo mejor que pude y me mantuve activa en lo que mejor sabía hacer, volviendo a esa habitación cuando era correspondiente y avocándome a cuidarlo tanto como podía, así una noche simplemente noté que se removía, abrí los ojos sin girarme a mirarle, estaba atenta por si le oía quejarse para aplicarle algún analgésico pero no hubo sonidos de su parte, solo sentí su mano vendada cerrarse en torno a mi cuello con suavidad, luego deslizarse por mi pecho hasta mi cintura y atraerme hacia él en un abrazo que me pareció posesivo. Solo entonces me volví para enfrentar su mirada sin entender bien por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero la súplica en sus ojos me hizo mantenerme así, cautiva, disfrutando discretamente de esa cercanía. No era secreto para mí misma lo poco frecuente que me permitía tener a un hombre en la cama y aún más, a uno que me abrazara toda la noche. Así que fue algo confuso en la mañana, cuando al despertar estaba de cara a él que me miraba fijamente con cierta frialdad curiosa, como se mira a un cachorro mover las patas al dormitar y se pregunta uno qué estará soñando.

\- - Roncas…

Me dijo en tono quedo, sin reprochar e incluso pareciendo divertido con ese aspecto y la reacción inmediata que causó en mí el saberlo. Pero entonces caí en cuenta de que su voz se oía más clara, era esa voz que recordaba, aterciopelada, profunda y sobria. Parpadeé ligeramente desconcertada ante la visión de sus formas, su cuerpo lucía más fornido, su pecho se había anchado y rellenado, sus dedos estaban más definidos así como cada tramo visible, su rostro era definitivamente humano, e incluso sus rasgos ya se perfilaban de esa calidad regia y varonil, sus labios se veían llenos y algunas pestañas contorneaban la forma estilizada de sus ojos, la mandíbula cuadrada ya se alzaba con ligera soberbia y su cuello parecía ancho y poderoso bajo las vendas. Él sonrió seductoramente, como si pudiera adivinar la admiración en mis pensamientos y por un instante fui capaz de captar por el rabillo del ojo, que el espacio aporreado en su pelvis, se había revitalizado aparentemente por completo ofreciendo una visión generosa y animada, generándome un vacío en el estómago y ansiedad en el pecho

\- Buen día, Wesker…

Susurré determinada a salir de mi abstracción para dar inicio a mi mañana posiblemente lejos de ahí, pero él me detuvo con una sujeción de muñeca a penas quise levantarme de la cama y me atrajo con una fuerza prominente con la cual galanteaba ante la recuperación cada vez más total de su poder. Suspiré al tenerle tan cerca, al sentirlo rodar hasta ponerse sobre mí, suspiré al sentir la vida en cada centímetro de su ser aún herido, lampiño, momificado y simplemente tan él, pero contuve la respiración cuando posó sus labios ligeramente resecos en los míos, oprimiéndolos con cuidado y rozándolos con suculencia, con deseo, con necesidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** _No creo que haga falta decirlo, pero por si las dudas_ **"Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de CAPCOM, ojo".**

 _Lo escrito a continuación o mas bien la rapidez de mi respuesta la dedico a **Delta667** que me honra mucho siguiendo con afán mis obras y me animó con su review a darme prisa para subir este fragmento. (espero que te guste) Agradezco por igual a todos los que me han leìdo y como siempre, les pido que dejen comentarios que eso siempre motiva un poco mas a seguir escribiendo._

 **Capítulo 2: Líneas Borrosas.**

Sobre lo correcto, lo bueno, lo blanco y lo negro. Siempre quisieron que las cosas fueran totalmente determinantes de un estado, respuestas concisas, si y no para esto y aquello, inocente y culpable.

Tengo una fe basada en lo que he visto y experimentado en mi vida, sé cuánto de lo que hago o digo está mal, puedo bloquear la culpa o echarla a un lado, jamás excusar mis actos más ruines, de ese modo cuando me preguntan si soy buena … tiendo a contestar que "a veces". El juez lo juzgaría como un NO, y basado en lo dicho anteriormente tendría razón, pero las vidas que aún continúan debido a mis "a veces buena" podrían contradecirlo, sin embargo no es eso lo que me importa, no lo hice por la gloria, no lo hago por razones parecidas al agrado popular, no por nada hoy están buscándome, una raya más para el tigre, otra entrada en mi archivo, pero se supone que yo no existo. Ada Wong no existe, puede que ni siquiera sea mi nombre real ¿cierto?, me pregunto si eso lo habrán considerado.

Cuando pude al fin abrir los ojos esa mañana, la habitación pareció desdibujada y desierta, se apoderó de mí una ligera sensación de vértigo al levantar la cabeza de la almohada y por un instante me vi obligada a cerrar los ojos cuando la luz golpeó mis retinas cegándome casi por completo. Una silueta se interpuso entre el motivo de mi ceguera y con los ojos entornados quise enfocarle.

Había algo irreal en la atmosfera, al despertar podía haber jurado que estaba sola pero de pronto esa figura estaba ahí frente a mí en toda su magnitud y yo continuaba demasiado aturdida como para darle batalla correctamente. Sentí su mano poderosa hundirse en mis cabellos con una suavidad inesperada y solo entonces parecí consciente de lo cerca que estaba. Fruncí el entrecejo y al cabo de un momento cerré los ojos, no los volví a abrir por un rato y entonces esa caricia me abandonó.

Me incorporé y tal como recordaba estaba en la cama, sacudí de mi cuerpo toda pesadez y salté del lecho con ligereza. Pensé que algo no iba bien aun así que revolví las sabanas buscando lo que era, pero solo conseguí las mantas de seda enredadas a algunos de mis artilugios electrónicos y mi sostenedor de encaje. No era una persona desordenada pero esos objetos solían vivir en mi cama. Giré sobre mi misma recorriendo la habitación con la mirada y me arrojé al baño en busca de huellas. Todo estaba impecable, como lo recordaba, como yo solía dejarlo así que la incertidumbre, una muy peculiar, se instaló en la boca de mi estómago anudándolo. 4 paredes se habían convertido en una prisión de fuego y carbón imaginario, de lava y carne chamuscada buscando alivio en manos níveas.

Miré mis manos creyéndome irreal también y luego apreté los puños. Debía marcharme de ahí lo antes posible, pero retrocedí despacio hasta chocar con la pared del baño y entonces mis ojos se clavaron en el espejo justo al frente, en él, mi imagen nítida de corto camisón de raso, figura esbelta y cabello lacio aunque revuelto me regresó la mirada, pero ambas ella y yo, nos figamos en la parte expuesta de mis muslos. Levanté despacio la tela conforme me aproximaba al lavado, al espejo, detallando las marcas purpureas en mi piel, ascendentes por mis caderas hasta mi cintura. Me llevé la mano a la nuca rozándome la base del cráneo o más bien pretendiendo masajearla para tolerar mí propia incredulidad pero el tacto en mí cuello me dolió así que con ayuda de otro espejo fui capaz de ver más huellas en esa zona, no eran tan notorias pero aguzando la mirada las descubrí, eran frescas. Arrojé un bufido, sin experimentar un fastidio real, supongo que buscaba el sentimiento pero solo seguía consiguiendo marcas de él y su paso por mi cuerpo.

No estoy segura de sí hablar sobre lo que pasó. Porque todo lo que pasó está claramente dibujado en mi mente, con líneas borrosas que se funden en el mismo vapor del acto. … . Ahora mismo sonrío casi con amargura, se supone que todos desean saberlo todo respecto a todo, desean saber si los aliens son una realidad, si el Dios del que hablan los cristianos existe, si un político noble es realmente posible, si un día se alzarán los zombis e invadirán sus tierras… (Eso último ya lo verifiqué personalmente así que pueden tacharlo de la lista) Sin embargo, descubrí que a las personas en realidad creen que desean saber, pero eso no puede estar más lejos de la realidad, al ser humano no le agrada la verdad, solo quiere versiones de la misma, así que me pregunto en este momento si ¿quieren la versión romántica o la real de los hechos?

Volví a la habitación preguntando con cierto grado de sarcasmo para conmigo misma si realmente aquel conjunto de hematomas habían surgido por las razones que rumeaba cierta culpa o si en realidad me había atropellado un auto. Empecé a hacer mis maletas a una velocidad impresionante y en menos de lo que esperaba estaba tomando una ducha para sacudir cualquier resto de memoria y solo abandonar ese lugar y la ciudad.

Moverse es un asunto respecto al cual no hay discusión cuando se tiene mi trabajo. Cuando se hurga demasiado en el mismo agujero alguien tarde o temprano va a percatarse y no es mi estilo el que eso ocurra.

Siempre pueden encontrarte al avistarte, hay ojos en todos lados y oídos tan atentos como los míos, supuse que había sido ese el modo en el que Wesker me había encontrado pero algo me mantenía alerta al respecto, algo no encajaba y sin embargo en todo ese tiempo que pasamos en esas 4 paredes, en esa realidad teñida de irrealidad, me cansé de preguntar y obtener la misma respuesta: Instinto. Y la primera vez que lo oí me reí ante la idea de ese lado animal, pero reconocía su bestialidad, más aún al colocarme el pantalón y notar algo de dolor en la piel por el roce.

\- No hemos terminado aún.

Su voz me alcanzó como un eco hondo al salir del baño aun pasándome la toalla por los cabellos mojados.

Estaba sentado con elegancia en un sillón cerca de la puerta, en la improvisada salita del apartamento, su expresión tenía esa calma habitual y vestía ahora sí, como antes, ese mismo estilo de negro de pies a cuello y el rubio cabello lustroso. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Parpadee con notoria perplejidad sintiéndome sacada totalmente de lugar. Quise mirar hacia la cama a alguno de mis PDA's, estaba tan distraída horas antes que me había olvidado por completo del tiempo solo convencida de que pasaba del medio día, pero ahora la noche amenazaba con caer y él estaba allí como si jamás hubiese estado entre mis sabanas convertido en un guiñapo de piel quemada y vendas.

Tomé aire despacio y seguí frotándome el cabello.

\- Yo ya he terminado y tengo toda la intensión de marcharme de aquí.

Respondí con cierta resignación cubierta de tranquilad, convencida de que si ese hombre no me había detenido antes, no lo haría ahora.

Sus ojos refulgieron en la oscuridad y fui consciente de que solo faltaban sus lentes para completar el atuendo. Me dirigí a la cama para dejar algunos artículos del baño en la maleta y cerrarla finalmente, observando por el rabillo del ojo que don megalómano se conservara en su asiento. Cargué el equipaje hasta el suelo dejándolo erguido sobre sus rueditas y luego cogí las llaves del apartamento. Debo admitir que me sentí absolutamente normal, me pasaba con frecuencia cada vez que tenía acciones tan banales, tan corrientes, pero el sentimiento duró poco cuando en menos de un parpadeo Wesker estaba frente a mi tomándome por la nuca con firmeza y luego con una gentileza inusitada me atraía a su rostro al tiempo en que rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo. Me resistí lo humanamente posible, lo cual ante él confieso fue difícil. Sobre todo cuando sonrió y en suspiro dejó caer su aliento sobre mis labios. Así me llegó en flashazo de lo todo lo ocurrido una vez más, mi piel se erizó aun cuando mi expresión se mantuvo estoica.

\- Te has vuelto famosa. – murmuró con una sonrisa. – Y todo por despertar pasiones desenfrenadas. – Parecía haber cierto reproche sutil pero su sonrisa lo disimulaba.

\- Tengo una capacidad innata para atraer científicos con aires de grandeza y locura. – repliqué apoyando mis manos en su pecho empujándole sutilmente sin moverle un milímetro. – Tú debes conocer ese padecimiento, la megalomanía.

No supe a ciencia cierta si eso le ofendió. La mirada que me dedico fue en extremo seria pero pronto una curva asomó en sus labios antes de que me soltara.

\- Debemos irnos.

\- Eso planeaba, pero no contigo Wesker. – Le dije caminando hacia la puerta.

\- No fue lo que dijiste la otra noche. – Sus palabras resonaron en la habitación obligándome inconscientemente de detenerme. Me reí de misma al verme parada en ese espacio de tiempo entre girar la manilla y abrir la puerta, viré la cabeza para encararlo y lo encontré mirando la cama fijamente. Algo en él me resultó diferente y por una fracción de segundo ese aspecto desconocido me aterró de un modo totalmente nuevo. Sin embargo haciendo acopio de toda mi entereza me repuse.

\- Cómo me encontraste inicialmente Albert? – Elaboré la pregunta con absoluta severidad, no estaba jugando esa vez y la respuesta no podía ser vaga y no lo fue.

\- Hay un rastreador en tu organismo. – Respondió con simpleza, mirándome atentamente.- un día luego de que folláramos determiné que saber tu posición era un asunto de relevancia, así que a través de una pequeña intervención quirúrgica para adherirlo a un punto de difícil acceso y detectabilidad escasa, lo dejé en tu cuerpo, por lo que de un modo u otro siempre he sabido donde se encuentra la escurridiza mariposa roja, tus visitas a Washington, incluso aquellas que no fueron por deber.

No creo haberle puesto cara a esa contestación, me encontré neutra como si una parte de mi lo intuyera, la otra lo negara y en general ya el aspecto careciera de importancia. Pero la tenía y lo sabía por la furia silente que iba gestándose en mi vientre.

\- Eres un maldito.

\- Lo sé.

Dicho esto abandoné la habitación seguida de cerca por el rubio, por el rabillo del ojo le vi ponerse sus lentes al tiempo en que yo sujetaba la pistola lanza ganchos en mi chaqueta preparándome para darle uso de ser necesario.

* * *

 _Sobre mi otro fic, espero actualizar pronto, ocurre que perdí un par de capítulos que ya tenía listos debido a un formateo y entre otras cosas, ese asunto me desanimo._

 _Sobre esta historia y probablemente cualquier que me atreva a escribir, el lemon pretendo hacerlo muy detallado, me gustaría saber qué piensan al respecto, pero en particular este probablemente no sea de telenovela rosa. Así que si eso no les agrada, no sigan leyendo._


	3. Chapter 3

_El siguiente capítulo puede que sea el último. AVISO que el contenido será fuerte y puede que no agradable para cualquiera, así que si eres muy sensible, RECOMIENDO: No seguir leyendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Con heridas abiertas.**

\- Buen día, Wesker…

Susurré determinada a salir de mi abstracción para dar inicio a mi mañana posiblemente lejos de ahí, pero él me detuvo con una sujeción de muñeca a penas quise levantarme de la cama y me atrajo con una fuerza prominente con la cual galanteaba ante la recuperación cada vez más total de su poder.

Suspiré al tenerle tan cerca y le sentí rodar hasta ponerse sobre mí, suspiré al sentir la vida en cada centímetro de su ser aún herido, lampiño, momificado y sin embargo fuerte, simplemente tan él, pero contuve la respiración cuando posó sus labios ligeramente resecos en los míos, oprimiéndolos con cuidado y rozándolos con suculencia, con deseo, con necesidad.

Lo que éramos él y yo no tenía un nombre que abarcara en su totalidad el alcance de nuestra relación, éramos socios sí, algo así. Él podía ser mi jefe también o algo parecido, no siempre jugaba en toda la cabalidad de su reglamento, no siempre hacia precisamente lo que me pedía sino lo más conveniente. Él lo sabía, yo lo había dejado claro. Yo era una especie de confidente, ¿cuántos reportes no habían caído en mis manos escritos por él? Yo conocía versiones de una verdad que nadie más había acariciado con los dedos. Leía entre líneas los resquicios de su humanidad y así también la vi perderse poco a poco en el crescendo de su obsesión, hasta el punto en que me hice a un lado para dejarle posar sus manos completamente en los muslos impecables de tricell y poseerle para sus fines. Él no me lo pidió, solo supe que debía hacerlo, que no tenía nada que alcanzar ahí y ahora, tras las consecuencias obtenidas, le tenía de vuelta con marcas visibles de lo que había perdido.

Su beso se volvió rudo al cabo de un momento, noté la tensión en su cara como si una punzada de dolor le hubiera cruzado el costado, se apartó y me miró severamente. Solo entonces caí en cuenta de que en medio de mi estupor rememorativo, no había correspondido a su avance.

\- Debiste estar conmigo… – Gruñó presó de lo que parecía un singular acceso de rabia.

No supe al instante a qué se refería pero al encontrar su mirada, intuí que estábamos pensando en lo mismo. Mantuve mis ojos en él y negué despacio, mi cuerpo se movió buscando salir de la prisión que me imponía el suyo, pero él no me lo permitió. Puso una mano en mi hombro y la arrastró pesadamente hasta mi cuello. Hasta ese momento jamás había desechado la idea de que una situación como esa pudiera darse, ¿estar al borde la cama y estar al borde de morir igualmente? Estiré rápidamente la mano para tomar el arma que guardaba a un costado del mueble que sostenía el colchón pero Wesker sabía lo que estaba por hacer y me sostuvo de la muñeca a penas me hice con la pistola, apretándomela hasta que el dolor hizo que la soltara y esta se deslizara hacia el suelo emitiendo un golpe apagado contra la alfombra.

\- … debiste ser tú quien…

\- ¿No te bastó con Excella para jugar al doctor? – Le interrumpí alzando la cabeza con la rapidez y violencia suficiente como para estrellar mi frente contra su nariz.

Un quejido gutural me avisó que si le había dolido, pero él no abandonó su posición para mi desgracia. Hizo la cara hacia un lado mostrando sus dientes en una clara expresión de furia y unas gotas de sangre cayeron en mi mejilla deslizándose hacia la sabana.

Presionó mi mano contra la cama y llevó la otra para ponerlas juntas y sujetarlas con una sola de sus manos. Me sentí un gusano inútil bajo la fuerza de su agarre y sin embargo permanecí quieta cuando un acceso de curiosidad me obligo a observar como enderezaba su nariz con la mano libre y la cortada en el tabique poco a poco se perdía en medio del montón de cicatrices que las quemaduras habían dejado en su piel.

Una sonrisa cruzando su boca repentinamente, me sorprendió.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de Excella? – Inquirió mirándome fijamente con cierto tino de diversión. – ¿Sientes pena por ella?

\- ¿Sientes pena por ti? – repliqué enarcando una ceja.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Sus oscuros ojos carmines me dedicaron una larga mirada, tras la cual en silencio se inclinó para lamer la sangre de mi mejilla, su sangre.

\- Esta es la sangre de un dios… - Murmuró aproximándose a mi boca y apretando sus labios de nueva cuenta contra los míos, empujando con su lengua hasta meterla entre ellos y rozarla contra la mía, impregnándome del sabor metálico de su sangre supuestamente divina, apretándome contra la cama y oprimiéndome con su peso.

Mis labios correspondieron lentamente, primero negándose y luego con rabia. Mordí su lengua y rasguñe sus labios con mis dientes, sentí su sonrisa contra mi boca cuando con sus piernas logró abrir las mías deslizándose entre ellas hasta hacerme notar el vigor de su pelvis. Entonces deshice el beso apartando la cara, pero él me sujetó de la barbilla guiándola para que le mirara.

\- Te necesitaba conmigo… - susurró con una de las expresiones más solemnes que le he visto poner. – Te necesito conmigo. – agregó.

Soltándome las manos para sujetar ahora mi rostro por ambos lados de mis mejillas y volver a besarme. Los gestos como esos, en él, eran una cuestión anómala. Quizás he elegido una palabra algo fuerte para este juicio, pero así lo consideré en ese momento, y un malestar plagado de una pena ambigua se sembró en mi pecho llevándome a enroscar mis brazos en torno a su cuello y pasear mis manos por su cabeza aún carente de pelos y repleta de un vendaje manchado por las heridas. El sofocó las quejas de mi conciencia con una sujeción posesiva y de nuevo nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una lucha intrincada por el dominio y la pasión. Con urgencia recorrió mis muslos en ascenso hasta abarcar mi cadera con sus manos, acarició la delicada prenda íntima que portaba y sin consultármelo la rasgó a un lado, solo eso bastó para dejar desnuda esa parte de mí.

\- Albert…- susurré sobre sus labios presa de mi propia necesidad, él se irguió un poco y mis manos recorrieron su pecho soltando los vendajes en las partes claves, el hizo lo propio tirando de ellos con cierta brutalidad y temí que aquello fuera peor para sus heridas, pero pareció no importarle ni dolerle. Estaba listo, y aunque reconocía que la imagen que tenía frente a mí no era la misma, que todas aquellas heridas y esa efigie llena de cicatrices solo podía resultar como salida de una pesadilla o un cuento morboso, no me importó, lo envolví entre mis piernas con impaciencia arqueando la espalda cuando su miembro se hundió en mi interior con violencia sacudiendo todo mi cuerpo.

Las embestidas no demoraron en cargar el ambiente de un sonido húmedo y rítmico, la velocidad variaba de un instante al otro. Sus manos ásperas se metían bajo el camisón adueñándose de todo tramo de piel mientras sus estocadas no perdonaban mi falta de aliento debido a los jadeos constantes. Sus dedos rozaron mis pezones con delicadeza antes de abarcar completamente mis pechos y asirse de ellos al momento de apurar la marcha golpeándose implacablemente contra mí. Apreté los dientes y ahogué una consecución de gemidos agudos cuando el primer orgasmo me sacudió y posteriormente me dejó inmóvil con las piernas apretadas entorno a él.

Wesker me brindó un reposo momentáneo, noté la satisfacción en sus rasgos a pesar de la piel malograda que progresivamente se regeneraba. Sus labios se arrojaron a mi cuello degustando con una vorágine peligrosa mi carne, sentí sus dientes y luego su lengua, pero en un giro inesperado, me giró poniéndome de espaldas a él sin salirse de mi interior, me empujó en un gateo breve a alcanzar el espaldar de la cama y asiéndome de la cadera volvió a retomar las penetraciones. El placer aun me tenía mareada cuando aquello empezó, lo abracé con un brazo y permanecí contra su pecho notando el vaivén completo de su cuerpo conforme se hundía una y otra vez en mi interior, las cicatrices de su falo le dieron un nuevo y particular sentido a este encuentro, pero nuevamente siguió sin importarme, descubrí en mis manos manchas vagas de sangre. Él me tomó por el hombro y con su otra mano comenzó a estimular mi clítoris, mis gemidos se hicieron más intensos y el dejó salir una risita contra mi oído antes de besarlo y penetrarme más fuerte.

\- No… - gemí, sin saber exactamente a qué me negaba.

\- Si… - murmuró.

Cuando su mano bajó de mi hombro a mi cadera, no pude evitar desplomarme apoyándome contra el espaldar, gimiendo hondamente el mismo tiempo en que él sin detener su estimulo en mi clítoris aceleraba el ritmo de aquel adictivo vaivén y de un momento a otro se derramaba en mi interior arrastrándome junto con él a un orgasmo intenso.

Rodamos hasta quedar tendidos en la cama, esta vez yo sobre su cuerpo. La latencia de sus heridas se hizo más perceptible para mí, era como si toda la sangre bombeara con mayor fuerza por su piel, noté los latidos de su corazón a una velocidad inhumana y solo aparté mi cabeza de sobre su pecho ante la mirada insistente de sus ojos en mí.

Un impulso mudo me hizo moverme para levantarme pero tal como si lo esperara él me tenía rodeada de la cintura en ese instante no tuvo que hacer más que afianzar su sujeción. Sus ojos miraron al techo en lo que yo rumiaba alguna queja y acababa por resoplar resignada.

\- Soy consciente de mi humanidad, Ada… - Habló de pronto.

De todas las cosas que no esperaba oír, esa era una de ellas. Me conservé con la mirada en la nada, con el cuerpo caliente aún acomodado sobre el de él.

\- … En la misma medida en la que sigo consciente del irremediable destino del mundo. – Continuó con esa misma voz profunda y aterciopelada con la que podía ordenar algo o manipular a casi cualquiera para obtener lo que quería. – Pero, No siento pena por mí, no lograron destruirme. – masculló esto último y supe del rencor instalado en su alma aunque no lo desconocía con lo bien que le conocía a él.

\- Yo siento pena por ti. – Lo dije sin importarme las consecuencias.

Wesker hundió sus dedos en mi cabello bajó su mano hasta asirme de la nuca suavemente aunque con firmeza, sus dedos masajearon la zona y yo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No tengo intención de hacer más llevadera mi opinión… Albert. – agregué demasiado complacida con la piel henchida aún del gusto por el acto reciente. Él guió mi cuerpo hasta posicionarlo completamente sobre el suyo y yo me senté sobre su pelvis desnuda que poco a poco se endurecía ante el calor de mi sexo.

En silencio, deslizó la prenda que me vestía por mis brazos y mi cabeza, dejándome sin censura para su completa admiración. Sus iris refulgieron en la luminosidad tenue del cuarto, aún era de día, y sus manos se pegaron a mi cintura presionando con los pulgares sobre mi abdomen.

\- La suficiente pena como para volverte mi enfermera ¿no? … - La pregunta fue retorica – Contaba con eso.

Esbozó una sonrisa ladina y sin darme tiempo a nada me alzó de las caderas arrastrándome sobre su pecho hasta posicionarme sobre su cara, sujetó mi cuerpo desde mis glúteos y me arrojó a su boca probando el interior de mi sexo, me removí sobre él sin saber de qué aferrarme mientras su lengua trazaba más frases manipuladoras en él, haciendo las delicias de mis sensaciones y robándome suspiros.

\- Eres deliciosa Ada Wong… - habló contra mis labios íntimos besándolos con cuidado antes de envolver con los suyos ese punto sensible de mi intimidad y sorber de él antes de acariciarlo con la lengua.

Un estremecimiento terminó por ponerme a temblar y Wesker aprovechó ese instante para bajarme hasta su miembro y sin mayor aviso hundirse en mí. Grité al sentir mi sexo encogerse de placer, una serie de contracciones palpitantes se hicieron sentir en él que se alzó para besar mis pechos y mi cuello mientras su cadera implacable golpeteaba velozmente contra mí. Yo deslicé la lengua sobre sus labios y jadeé contra su boca.

\- Si… oh… Eres tan bueno… - murmuré prendándome de sus labios en un beso.

No llevé la cuenta de las veces que lo hicimos, las maneras, las formas que dibujaron nuestros cuerpos en la cama y lo deshecha que esta quedo a razón de nuestros fluidos, del sudor y las ansias de más. Las huellas siguen conmigo aunque en la piel de Wesker no quede ninguna, así como las palabras recitadas y las promesas intuidas puede que estén más vigentes en él que en mí que tiendo a cambiar por el bien de mis ambiciones.

Me queda juzgar un poco más la cordura del megalomaníaco por el bien del viaje que emprenderemos. Washington. Algo no huele precisamente bien, pero voy a descubrirlo.

* * *

 _Agradezco a los que me han seguido hasta aquí y les pido disculpas por el retraso. Quisiera que me dejen sus comentarios respecto a qué les pareció y sus sugerencias, recuerden que eso siempre nos sirve para mejorar._

 _Abrazos de pulpo!_


End file.
